


Where the line ends

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, John comes out as gay, M/M, no sburb, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Roxy goes to visit her boyfriend, he's got something he's got to confess.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde(Unrequited)
Kudos: 8





	Where the line ends

Roxy feels like she need a drink. Or a smoke. Neither of those are good ideas right now.

Roxy sighs, she's walking down the street and up to John's house.

She's just gonna drop in without even phoning Egbert first.

Roxy looks up at John's window. She does what she does every time she comes over, parkour up the house and into John's room.

When she gets up to the window John turns to look at Roxy.

Johns at his desk on his laptop, he closes it shut and sighs.

"Yo. Egbert." Roxy finishes crawling into John's room.

John gives her a somber smile, "Uh... hey..."

Roxy walks over to John's bed and leans back on it. Feels so strange to her to be back here after a week ago... uh... John got a bit _up close and personal_ with Rox.

John sighs, "so there's something I've got to tell you."

"Didddooooo..." Roxy sighs. "Ya'll go first."

John lightly chuckles. He nervously looks down at the floor and then sighs again.

"So. Roxy." John puts his hands on his lap, he's taking up a strange tone, like he's a boss about to fire Roxy.

Roxy bites down on her lip and looks away. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"I thought about it... and... well..." John looks away from her.

"I... realized that... you know... after last week... that if I couldn't really... get into being with a girl like you then... I don't like girls at all."

John is scratching the back of his hand as he says, "so uh... I started talking to Dave... and I told him that I was kinda... thinking about if I liked girls or not and..."

Roxy shuts her eyes when John says, "he kissed me."

John swallows down his fears and then admits, "and I felt so much more of a spark than... when... but it's not you! It's 100% my dick! Aboslutly! I'm so so so happy I had the chance to be with you, you're the most amazing girl in the world and if I couldn't _make it_ with you... then I don't think that I'd ever be able to like a girl... ever."

"Cool." Roxy nods. "So... you're dating Dave?"

"Yeah..." John looks away from her.

"That's good... you gotta do you, fam." Roxy sighs out her nose.

"So... I'm... really sorry... but... uh.."

"I get it, man." Roxy lifts up her hand and then stands up from John's bed. "We're over, right?"

"...yeah." John starts scratching his elbow.

"Cool... then I know what to do know." Roxy almost groans, "I'm just like... kinda scared about it."

"Huh?" John stares up at Roxy as she says,

"Oh yeah, forgot to say..."

Roxy rolls her eyes and then looks into John's,

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
